Union Pacific 844/Gallery
Gallery UP FEF-1 #814.jpg|A preserved Union Pacific FEF-1 with added smoke deflectors. UP FEF-2 #833.jpg|A UP FEF-2 which ironically is considered to be 844's counter-part; with it being numbered #833, but eventually renumbered to #813 (as seen in the photo). Union Pacific 8444.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 when it was briefly numbered 8444. 1024px-UnionPacific844(30421357366).jpg|The Union Pacific 844 without the red marker headlight or 'MARS' light. RffrgrgfUntitled.png|The Union Pacific 844 highballs down the line. 20180304-215337.png|The Union Pacific 8444 chugging out of a bridge. UP 844 1944.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 when it was first delivered in 1944. 2013-11-29worldsfair.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 is hauling the World's Fair Special in 1984. 90455855533148213580717395436575to.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 and the Union Pacific 3985 double-heading a passenger train. 844.PNG|In 1959, The Union Pacific 844 was sent to Omaha, Nebraska to work at the various terminals in Bailey Yard serving as a snowplow. Denverpicschris103.jpg|The Union Pacific 844's tender was relettered "Lionel Lines". DSC0100.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 comes to an Emergency Halt. Wy0004.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 in 1989. Up2084420lionel20lines.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in 2010. 844.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in 2012. UP 8444.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in 2013. 844in2016.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in 2016. 8444-587.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 with Amtrak No. 587. 844and18.png|The Union Pacific 844 with LS&I No. 18 in 2012. Up844sp2472.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 with the Southern Pacific No. 2472. 444984420Vancouver20stop.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 is doubleheading a passenger train with Southern Pacific 4449. 844and1522.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 is doubleheading with Frisco No. 1522 in "Steam in St. Louis 1990". Jacksich-golden-spike-centennial-limited-with-8444-may-10-1969-1200x.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 is hauling the Golden Spike Centennial Limited on May 10, 1969. The wheels of 844.PNG|The Union Pacific 844 hauling a passenger train in 1981. UnionPacific844 2914.png|No. 844 hauling a passenger train in 1991. 8444onfreightbyzephyr4501-d8jdaws.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 is hauling a freight train. 1321283384335eb426091k.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 hauling a rail fan excursion train. SSW-819-St-Louis-MO-6-15-90-2.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 with Cotton Belt #819. UP 844 on the TP.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 with diesel helpers. TT05.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 with 2 Diesel helpers. UP 844 2.JPG|The Union Pacific 844 with a water tender. UP 841.jpg|A Lima Locomotive Works builder photo for the Union Pacific FEF-3 locomotive No. 841 without smoke deflectors. UP 843.jpg|A Union Pacific FEF-3 No.843 locomotive is sitting in the Union Pacific train yard. ThePonyExpressUnionPacificlocomotive844.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 hauling the Pony Express in 1949. 844inTrainAdventuresforKids 024.png|The Union Pacific 844 hauling a passenger train on October 12th, 1991. Wy0001.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 is doubleheading with Union Pacific No. 3985 in 1985. Wy0003.jpg|In 1987 The Union Pacific 844 is hauling it's very first passenger train while Repainted Two Tone Grey with Yellow Strips. 270903317411f9a46f580b.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 at the station with a rail fan excursion train in Sterling, Colorado. UP25208442520FEB25201984.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 East, rolls to a stop at the UP's (Missouri Pacific) Ewing Ave yard in downtown St. Louis. 844-Downtown-Omaha.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in Downtown Omaha. Hhjjjjhhjmaxresdefault.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in Strasburg, Colorado. 15-UP8444chaseUS30NE1075gf.jpg|In 1975 The Union Pacific 8444 is doubleheading with the Southern Pacific 4449 while wearing the American Freedom Train paint scheme. 844inGrandpaworkedontherailroad.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 in "Grandpa Worked On The Railroad". The footage was also use in "Running a Steam Locomotive Vol. 2". 844and3985.PNG|In 1991 The Union Pacific 844 is doubleheading with the Union Pacific 3985 in "Steam Giants Across America" and "Railfair 91". 844 in Extreme Trains.PNG|The Union Pacific 844 in "Extreme Trains". 844inTrainAdventuresforKids.png|The Union Pacific 844 in "Train Adventures for Kids". 844inLastTrainHome.png|The Union Pacific 8444 in the music video "Last Train Home." The footage was also used in "Eighty Four Forty Four". Union pacific 844.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 in the opening of "Shining Time Station." Again, this footage was used in "Eighty Four Forty Four". UP8444inEightyFourFortyFour.png|The Union Pacific 8444 in "Eighty Four Forty Four". UP8444outshed.png|The Union Pacific 844 is chugging out of the Union Pacific roundhouse. 10106410200259783393108 13378008n1.jpg|The locomotive's headlight, MARS light, and numberboard. Funnel and whistle.PNG|The smokestack and whistle of the locomotive. Snapshot 15 (8-1-2017 4-21 PM).png|The eight drive-wheels of the powerful Union Pacific 8444 locomotive. Snapshot 1 (8-1-2017 4-18 PM).png|The Union Pacific 844 In Shining Time Station Snapshot 14 (8-1-2017 4-21 PM).png|The locomotive chugs through the light snow. Snapshot 4 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|A view from behind the Union Pacific 844 Snapshot 2 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The Union Pacific 844 races through a hill Snapshot 10 (8-1-2017 4-20 PM).png|The Smokeboxdoor of the locomotive. Snapshot 8 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The locomotive's cowcatcher Snapshot 5 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The Union Pacific 844 races down the tracks. Snapshot 6 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The locomotive races near a road. Snapshot 3 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The locomotive chugs down the tracks with a passenger train. Snapshot 7 (8-1-2017 4-19 PM).png|The locomotive's pistons 844inTrainAdventuresforKids 007.png|844's Smokedeflector Wy233.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 with the EMD DDA40X #6900 and Virginia and Truckee No. 18 "Dayton" dressed up as the Union Pacific's No. 119. IMG 4057.PNG|The Union Pacific 844 is chugging through the grass land. UPDJ844.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 chuggs through a snow fall. 8440335.png|The Union Pacific 844 races down the tracks. UP-844-in-New-Mexico.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 is scheduled to make New Mexico trips. 1024px-SteamLocomotiveNo844-DelRio,TX.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 at Del Rio, Texas on May 12, 2006. 844goingforaspin.png|The Union Pacific 844 going for a spin on the turntable. 20170418185452987.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 being serviced. Uddfntitled.png|The Union Pacific 844 chugs through a deep canyon. 844inTrainAdventuresforKids 005.png|The Union Pacific 844 on West of Cheyenne with a passenger train in 1989. 844wearingflag.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 wearing a flag. UnionPacific844,PaintedRocks,NV,2009(crop).jpg|The Union Pacific 844 sits in a snowstorm 1200px-Union Pacific 844, Painted Rocks, NV, 2009 (crop).jpg|The Union Pacific 844 at Painted Rocks, Nevada, on April 15, 2009. download (23).jpeg|The Union Pacific 844 travels through Painted Rocks, Nevada Yrekawestern19in2018.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 travels through the plains Wy231.jpg|Close up of the Union Pacific 844 4449and844Chehalis1.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 doubleheading with the Southern Pacific 4449 in 2007. 844in1981.jpg|The Union Pacific 8444 sits on display in Council Bluffs, Iowa on July of 1981. 4014and844.jpg|The Union Pacific 844 Is On A Double-Headed Excursion With the Union Pacific 4014 53517103518458576896n.jpg|A recreation of the Golden Spike with the Union Pacific 4014 and the Union Pacific 844 Lads.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Union Pacific 844 Category:Union Pacific locomotives Category:Union Pacific Railroad Category:4-8-4 Steam Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Passenger Locomotives